Mireya
Overview Mireya is not a permanent resident of Shillivan, or Maritonia, but she has frequented the city often enough, that many of the establishment owners have come to recognize her and welcome her presence and business. When in town, she calls The Salty Perch her home, having developed a good relationship with the proprieters. They make sure to have a room available when they know she is going to be visiting. Early History Very few know much about Mireya's past. She isn't the most open, or talkative about personal things. What follows are a few tidbits that might be able to be learned about the woman, but it would take time, and earning her trust. Mireya grew up in a small village as the daughter of a healer and a yeardleigh. Her mother had been the local herbalist, taking care of the people and tending to their ailments and illnesses. Her father was the village yeardleigh, the one whom people turned to when they needed minor potions, help with their crops, or the local livestock.. for he had a way with animals. Even from a young age she was fascinated with her mother's work, and became apprenticed and worked alongside her until she reached the age of 20. At that time, she decided to learn her father's craft. It worked well for her, complimenting her previous instruction she received from her mother. Overall, it was a good foundation. From an early age, Mireya proved to have a natural talent when it came to music, and her parents sought out avenues to encourage the young Ithnevarian. She learned how to play the flute from her father, and received unexpected training with her voice from a popular entertainer that used to pass through the village, spending two to three months out of the year in the quaint little town. He grew fond of the young Mireya, and looked forward to the lessons, especially with such a talented student. He looked forward to visiting every year. She remained in the village until she reached the age of 43, though her parting was not a happy one. Recent History Mireya is an entertainer for hire. She performs for various events, and has even been requested to perform for nobility. She travels extensively, all around the world, enabling her to make contacts to keep her busy, and money coming in. It helps that she loves what she does. Oftimes, it has been remarked that she doesn't always look or act the part of an entertainer. She can be very serious, and some people have remarked that they wonder just what she's capable of, beyond that of her performances. Personality & Beliefs Mireya is a cautious individual, and very little is known about her. She doesn't reveal much about herself, and certainly nothing personal. There are occasions where she seems to relax and let her guard down, showing the fun loving spirit that one might expect of an entertainer. At those times, she appears to have very few cares in the world. Ranks & Offices Mireya holds no special rank or office. She is a wandering minstrel. Family Life Mother Illiyana - Illiyana spent many years devoting her life to that of caring for others and tending to their well being.. whether it be a physical ailment, or their mental well being. Father Brevnar - Brevnar is the local village yeardleigh. He has an affinity for dealing with animals, and as such, is often called on to assist with breaking or training horses, or other pets. He is also adept at dealing with wild animals, as well as tracking and hunting. These skills are separate from his magic. Siblings Mireya is an only child. Marriage Mireya is currently single. Children Mireya has no progeny at this time. Accomplishments & Successes Scandals & Failures It is not widely known, in fact only the people of her home village are aware, she is wanted for the murder of a beloved ambassador. She cannot go home until she can find the true killer and produce proof of his deeds. Miscellany Logs * Salty Perch Brawl (1-23-2017) * Unfortunate Revelation (5-8-2017)